


Haikyuu one shots

by Bin_oftrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alone on Christmas, Birthday Fluff, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Crying, End of the World, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Made Myself Cry, Insecurity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, OOC, One Shot, Out of Character, Post-it Notes, Sickfic, Tree Houses, Video & Computer Games, Weddings, last goodbyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bin_oftrash/pseuds/Bin_oftrash
Summary: One shots(Updated whenever)
Kudos: 4





	1. In A Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> decided to put these into one big book  
> ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ"
> 
> Sorry for the bad english

Akaashi never had much confidence his whole life but high school just lowered it to where it was constantly messing with him.

He barely looked in mirrors anymore

When he did look in a mirror, all he saw was

How ugly and big his thighs were

How big his hands are

How messy his hair is

And so on

He rarely talked which isn't out of the ordinary, but now it was becoming a problem.

Akaashi couldn't stand anything about himself.

He had so many people in his life that could help but felt so alone.

He felt like just giving up and laying down in his bed forever.

His insecurities ate him up every night

He felt so ugly.

He couldn't look on social media without thinking

Why isn't my stomach flat?

Why am I not that strong looking?

Why I am I not that tall?

Why is my nose not like theirs?

Akaashi tried to push these thoughts out, but they always came back

Sometimes he saw those little posts that said something about being you and to not be so insecure but those never really helped.

Akaashi felt stuck

He needed help.

“So what do you need?” Bokuto asked.

I sat on my bed with Bokuto next to me with a questioning look.

“I uh wanted to tell you something that is kinda important --well not really-- but it's kinda like uh well has-is like been bothering me — actually y know what never mind” I stumbled out somehow

My courage had managed to disappear in a matter of seconds.

Bokuto looked at me with a sad and confused face.

“What's bothering you?” he asked with a sad tone

I looked down at my lap

I regret doing this, but I know everything with crash and be in ruins if I continue like this.

“I-”

I stopped and rethought everything

Was this really worth it?

What if he gets mad or judges me?

I know he would never do that but that didn't stop the thoughts.

“You…?” Bokuto asked cautiously.

“Well I haven't been feeling well for um-for um a while” I said

“Are you sick?” Bokuto asked.

“No its just that I haven't well really-” I sputtered out

All my insecurities came crashing down on me and felt like I couldn't do this anymore.

Tears began forming in my eyes and slowly started falling.

Bokuto noticed and pulled me into a hug.

Something just popped like a bubble in me and my tears just came out like a river, I shoved my head against Bokuto's shirt.

“I-I just-just can't look at myself in the mirror o-or-” I sobbed into his shirt

Bokuto pressed my head against his chest harder and started rubbing my back.

“Or lo-look online wi-without feeling ugly and insecure” I started sobbing more

“Shh it's ok” Bokuto softly said

“I-I hate how ugly my hair a-and my messy hair a-and-and my stomach is flat and s-strong” I said into his shirt

“I don't know how to really help you with words, but I'll try to get it all out as best as I can” Bokuto said

Bokuto laid us both down on my bed and started talking about how much he loved me and what he loved about my body.

I don't know when, but I eventually fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up Bokuto was gone

I was a little disappointed but got up and went to the kitchen where I found a plate of food and a note on the table.

I sat down at the table and picked up the note.

The note read

Hey Akaashi

I know you haven't been feeling too good for some time, so I wanted to remind you that

You're beautiful  
You're smart  
You're so pretty  
I love you so much and would do anything for you in a heartbeat <3

Love,  
Bokuto

When I finished reading the note I noticed the dark spots on the paper and placed his hand on his wet cheeks.

Every day after that Bokuto gave me those small notes.

\---------------------  
I walked into my bathroom and saw a note on his mirror from Bokuto that read

“Cute bed head ;)”

I smiled

\----------------------

They were so random sometimes.

\----------------------

I was looking through my dresser and found another note from Bokuto

“These pants make your thighs look 20× hotter ;)”

I chuckled.

\-----------------------

It was a weird attempt a flirting

But it really helped with my confidence and I slowly started feeling better about myself.

\-----------------------

I was looking for my science notebook but instead found a HUGE notebook that said

“Akaashi<3”

When I read it he found all the pages were filled with everything Bokuto loved about me.

I honestly loved it.

\-----------------------

I found notes like that for 8 years straight.

On year 4 me and Bokuto got together.

On year 8 Bokuto proposed.

\----

“I, Bokuto, take thee, Akaashi, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.”

\----

After the wedding ended me and Bokuto sat on the steps and looked at the stars in silence.

The silence ended when Bokuto started speaking

“Akaashi” he spoke softly

“Yeah?” I asked still looking at the night sky.

“I love you so much” he spoke.

“I know” I said with a smile

“I would do anything for you in a heartbeat” He said as he turned his head towards me.

I turned my head towards him.

“I would too”

In a heartbeat.


	2. Puppy Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaoi fluff

I've been sick for 3 days and Iwa-chan is finally able to stay home with me!

I made snacks when was at the store.

I checked off my mental list of snacks to make

Soda (For Iwa-chan because he'll kick mu ass if I drink soda while I'm sick)? Check

Popcorn? Check

Candy? Check!

I didn't make a feast because Iwa doesn't want me eating too many sweets which sucks.

I move everything to the living room and sit in my pile of blankets then I start looking for a good movie to watch with Iwa-chan.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I hear the door unlock and turn to see Iwa-chan walk in with a bag of medicine that I already know taste like shit.

“Hi Iwa-chan~" I say

"Hello crappykawa" Iwa shots back

"Iwaaaaa-channnnnn" I whine

"Be quiet shittykawa" Iwa says as he puts the bag on the kitchen table and open the bag.

"So vulgar" I say

"Yeah yeah" Iwa-chan says as he walks towards me with the nasty medicine.

"Noooooooo Iwaaaaaa" I whine more

"Medicine Lazykawa" Iwa says as he opens the bottle.

"What flavor is it?" I ask.

"Medicine flavor shittykawa" Iwa deadpans.

"I don't want itttttt" I continue you to whine and complain until Iwa starts walking away.

"IWA-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU GOINGGGGGG???" I say loudly as I start to get up.

"If you won't take your medicine then i won't watch movies with you" Iwa says back.

"No Iwa I'll take the medicine!!!" I say as I hang on the back of his shoulders.

Iwa stops and turns around and lifts the medicine up.

"Take it" he says.

I look at the medicine with disgust BUT this IS for MY IWA, so I must take it.

I chug the amount I needed as Iwa got me some water.

"Iwaaaa-channnnn the medicine is so BAD it made me sicker" I complain to Iwa as I sip the water.

Iwa just scopes me up on his arms and sits on the couch with me.

"What movie Shittykawa?" Iwa asks.

"Killer clowns from outer space" I say confidently.

"That movie sucks ass" Iwa says.

"Well technically you also suck my as-" I get cut off by a glare from Iwa.

"Just because you're sick doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kick your ass" Iwa says with a glare.

"So rude Iwa-chan" I say dramatically.

/*/*/*/*%*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

An hour in I notice something

"Ew Iwa look at their tonguessssss" I say.

"Huh?-Oh-Ew" Iwa says in disgust.

"They're all like" I say as I start sticking my tongue like them.

"Stop kawa" Iwa says

"Awwww Iwa you finally said my name cutely-WAIT"

"What shittykawa?" Iwa says in a fake frustrated tone.

"Are you calling me a dog or something?" I say.

"You sure act like one but how do you even get a dog from Kawa?-EW SHITTYKAWA" Iwa gets cut off as I lick his cheek like a dog.

I burst out laughing.

"It's not funny kawa" Iwa says as he bites back a smile.

I just laugh harder but when I open my eyes I see Iwa looking at me with such fondness.

"Aww Iwa are you finally falling for my charm?" I say with a smirk.

"I've always been under your charm spell" Iwa says so unexpectedly.

"So sappy Iwa" I say.

"Its so out character for you, it might just rot my teeth!" I add on.

We just burst out laughing and continue the movie until we fall asleep.


	3. You're my everyday madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroken

Kuroo was leaving in a week and I couldn't believe that I wouldn't see him for 2 years.

My worries were eating me up inside.

What if he finds someone better?

What if he forgets me?

What if he never comes back?

I started crying silently into my pillow.

I guess Kuroo heard because I felt arms wrap around me and pull me closer.

"Kenma" he said softly.

"Y-yeah?" I said back.

"Stop worrying" He said.

It was like he always knew what was bothering me.

"I'm not worrying" I said.

"I know you're worrying" he said back softly but sternly.

After moments of silence I caved in and admitted to worrying.

"Don't worry Ill check in with you every day" he said sleepily and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"You better" I said back as I softly punched his arm.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Every day, we facetimed,

\--------

"Stop Face Timing me at night Kuroo" I said angrily.

"You love it" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I don't" I deadpanned.

"You'd still be up playing games" he said as he rolled onto his back.

I rolled my eyes and continued playing games as we both talked.

\--------

Called

\--------

"B-but that's so STUPID??" I yelled.

"I KNOW THAT'S WHAT I TOLD THEM BUT NOOOO THEY JUST HAD TO" Kuroo said in a frustrated yell.

"How do you manage them?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know" he said through the phone.

\--------

Texted,

\--------

Kuroo👊😔

Wtaf is an Albertosaurus???✋😭

Kenma😺😾  
A w h a t😃❓

Kuroo👊😔  
😿🙏

\--------

Even sent letters

\--------

Dear Kenma,

People here suck.

Love,  
Kuroo

\--------

For 2 years.

I waited at the empty tree house for Kuroo in a fuzzy blanket.

I would've waited at the airport for him, but he said he needed to do something before we met again.

It has been 2 hours since his plane should've landed, and I was starting to worry, but I heard the door open and whipped my head towards it.

"Hey" Kuroo said as he walked.

I honestly couldn't believe it he looked stunning.

"Hey" I said back quietly.

He sat next to me and put a bag in my lap I gave him a questioning look but opened the bag anyways.

"Hope you like it" He said with a smirk.

"I-I" I stuttered out

I was in shock at what he got me.

"I-Thank you!" I said as I pulled him into a hug.

He patted my back and gave me kisses on my face.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

3 hours later we were cuddling on my bed with my pet cat, Mario.

"Hey Kuroo" I said quietly.

"Hmm?" He hummed in response.

"You're my everyday madness" I said.

He pulled my closer as we both fell asleep.


	4. We were meant to be, but not forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad kuroken

"So when did you meet Kuroo?"

"In elementary"

\-----

"Hello!" some loud boy said to the me.I only glances towards him before returning to my game.

"Whatcha playing?"

...

"game" I mumbled.

"I know that but what type of game?" 

"Mario"

"What?"

\-----

Good times.

I wish I would've spent more time with him.

We're total opposites but I still loved him.

"So what would you say he was like?"

...

"Well he was pretty social"

\-----

"My classmates say you're weird but they haven't even met you!" Kuroo said in an annoyed tone.

Me and Kuroo have been friends for a while now.

We're in middle school now.

"People always say that so don't dwell on it" I responded quietly.

"But it's so-so-just so-UGH"

I chuckled and went back to my game.

\-----

"and sweet"

\-----

"Happy birthday Ken-Ken!"

"I told you to stop calling me that" I mumbled with a clear blush painting my cheeks.

Kuroo laughed and gave me a small bag.

I opened it and found 

a small box of chocolates,a sheet of Terraria stickers,and some flowers.

"My broke ass couldn't get you an actual game" Kuroo said as he sat next to me on the couch.

"College makes you poor and I don't mind" I said with a smile.

"I wanted to get you more though"

"All I need is you"

\-----

He really was all I needed.

"Well that's all! Have a good day"

I'm left to wallow now.

...

Kuroo's death hit me like a train.

\-----

No

No

He can't be dead.

I slowly looked up at my wall and started to really process it.

Tears formed in my eyes as I hung up.

\-----

I'm kinda over it.

I don't know what I did to deserve it.

\-----

"Kenma you're too good at this" Kuroo whined when I beat him in Mario Kart for the 8th time.

"Stop whining and then maybe you'll win a round" I said as I rolled my eyes and returned my focus to the game.

\-----

Games.

I wish I would've spent more time with Kuroo than playing games.

Now I haven't touched my games for months.They remind me too much of him.

I didn't spend all my times on games but I did spend time valuable time on games than with Kuroo.

\-----

"Kenma can we pleaseeeeee go swimming together?" Kuroo asked over the phone.

"Just one more level Kuroo"

"You said that yesterday through" Kuroo whined.

"After this one I promise"

\-----

We did go swimming after but only for like an hour before Kuroo had to go.

I wish I went swimming when he first asked.

I miss him so much.

I've been with since we were kids.

I need him like the air I breathe.

He means the world to me.

I just miss him so much...

I wish I could

see him again,

\-----

"Kenma!"

"Kuroo be careful or we're gonna slip-" I said as we both slipped on the slippery school tile.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too Kuroo"

I softly smiled as Kuroo picked my up and spun me around.

\-----

play his soft hair again,

\-----

"Kuroo your hair is so soft" I purred as my fingers ran through his hair.

"Thank you" Kuroo said in a matter of a fact voice.

"Pffft don't let it inflate your ego"

"Ehhhh?!"

\-----

hug him,

\-----

"You're like an oven Kenma!"

"Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"I've barely been hugging you and I'm already meltingggggg" Kuroo's dramatic voice made me chuckle.

\-----

look into his eyes,

\-----

"Kuroo what color are your eyes?"

"I don't know" Kuroo said and turned towards me.

I grabbed his face and stared into his eyes he let out a surprised yelp.

"Why'd you wanna know anyways?" he questioned.

"because"

"because isn't an answer!"

\-----

maybe play Minecraft with him,

\-----

"You suck at building houses" I laughed.

"Dirt houses are very trendy Kenma!" Kuroo said in a matter of a fact voice.

"Should I build us a house or should we live in your ugly dirt house?"

"I removing my Minecraft bed from yours" 

"Pffft ok"

He never actually moved his Minecraft bed.

\-----

or hold his hand

\-----

Me and Kuroo walk down the beach with our hands locked together in comfortable silence.

\-----

just

\-----

"Kenma"

\-----

one

\-----

"yeah?"

\-----

more

\-----

"I love you"

\-----

time.

\-----

"I love you too Kuroo"

\-----

I'll never forget you Kuroo.

Ever.

We were meant to be, but not forever

and I have to deal with it.


	5. As the world caves in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakuatsu

The world is falling apart.

Everything is in small broken pieces.

Death everywhere.

Families torn apart.

Fire.

Blood.

Shoes left behind.

Pets in the cold.

The screams of children.

No one is safe anymore.

Houses and schools burned to the ground.

The world is ending.

And I'm alive to live through it.

The world first ended when the devil himself was elected.  
Nobody knows how really since no one actually liked him.

Soon he started making these rules that started out ok but then started getting worse.

People weren't happy about it, so riots and protest started which only made him mad.

That resulted in government officials ordering like police people or something (I honestly don't know.) to burst into houses and kill everyone.

People started fleeing but most were killed.

Sad.

I was separated away from my family and ended up meeting the love of my life, Kiyoomi Sakusa.

\----

Currently, it's December 24th.

Omi and I found a small Christmas tree and put it up in an old abandoned house that reeked of death (like most houses these days).

Not many people are alive today.

It's been only a month since he was elected.

A lot can happen in a month.

I'm just happy I can spend what maybe the last days of my life with Kiyoomi.

If the world wasn't shit right now, we would be married as soon as possible.

I will give up anything for Kiyoomi.

My home.

My money.

My life.

All for him.

I haven't been feeling very well for a couple of weeks.

Maybe it's my lack of sleep.

I'm not sick?

Right?

...

Right?

I can't be getting sick since there's basically nothing that would help me.

I would die.

And leave Omi.

I-I can't leave him.

I hope it's just my lack of sleep.

Hopefully.

\----

It's December 24th 9:38 pm

I can't wait for tomorrow.

I found a jacket for Omi.

I wonder what he got me.

The gifts may be used and old, but we'd still love them.

Omi not so much, but he'd still be thankful.

My chest hurts a lot, but I don't really mind.

I sit on the floor by the small Christmas tree.

"Atsu" Omi says.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you look so pale?" He asks with concern.

I look at my arm and shrug.

"Are you getting sick?"

I shrug again.

11:48 pm

My body feels cold and tired.

I feel so strange.

I just want to close my eyes and sleep forever, but I want to give Omi his gift as soon as possible.

I brush it off.

\----

11:56 am

Omi is standing next to me holding my gift.

I turn to give him his gift.

My body had another idea.

My vision starts clouding up, and I stumble into Omi's arms.

What's happening to me?

This can't be my lack of sleep.

Omi sits us down on the dirty wood floor.

"Omi?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too,"

"What's going on?"

"I-I don't know" Omi's voice sounds like it's breaking.

I can feel him trying to hide his panic.

I grab my gift and give it to him.

"Open it," I say with a weak smile.

He carefully opens it.

I slowly close my eyes.

"Atsu t-this-"

His words cut off.

"Atsu...?"

I don't have the energy to reply.

...

"Atsu?"

"Wait please Atsu"

Everything feels like it's slipping away.

It feels so painfully peaceful.

"Atsu" He sounds like he's crying.

I find the energy to respond.

"Omi"

"O-oh thank God," he says in a small broken voice as he grabs my hand.

It breaks my heart to hear him like this.

I slowly open my eyes and look at him.

His eyes are tear filled.

His hair is so messy but so cute.

He looks so beautiful.

"P-please don't leave me."

It hurts to hear him like this.

"I love you Kiyoomi" I say in a small voice as I close my eyes.

I hear him opening something.

"I love you too," He whispers back.

"I found you a s-scarf," he adds and puts a scarf around my neck.

12:02 am

I lay in Kiyoomi's arms as he cries.

I slowly feel the world slip away and my body become motionless and dead.

Before I completely die I hear Kiyoomi start to cry harder and hug me tighter.

"I love you so much Atsumu" he says in a quiet and broken voice.

I love him so much, and I want to be with him forever.

But

The world doesn't

and

We have to accept that.

I feel my senses start to leave.

Omi's touch,

The scarf,

The smell of blood and death,

The taste of blood from my cut lip,

The sound of Kiyoomi crying,

And finally the blackness fades and I die.


End file.
